The New Girl
by MegBuscus Bro13
Summary: Scarlet is Smosh's new neighbor...and she has a major crush on Ian! Will she be able to win Ian's heart or just be stuck as a guest-star forever? Rated T because you know...it's Smosh :P
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Smosh

**The New Girl**

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to Smosh**

**Scarlet POV**

"Hi!" I type on my new Facebook account. "I'm Scarlet, Scarlet West. Welcome to my FB profile! I just moved from Washington to California so some of you don't know me. Here is basic info if you wanna know about me ;D:"

"Full Name: Scarlet April West

Nickname: Scar, Red

Age: 20

Birthday: April 4th

Hair: Long, Wavy, Light Auburn

Eyes: Bright Hazel

Weight: 110 pounds

Height: 5 ft. 6

Interests: Smosh, Animals, Texting, Singing.

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Movies: Easy A, Zombieland, Red Riding Hood,Bridesmaids, ect.

Favorite TV Shows: Smosh! xD, Glee, Spongebob Squarepants, Pretty Little Liars.

Favorite Songs: All Smosh songs, Le Internet Medley by GAG Quartet, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

K byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xD"

I stare at my computer screen as I post that on my Wall. I exit Facebook and log-in on Youtube.

"Awh…" I sigh, "No new Smosh video….Oh well". I use my thin fingers to type down "That Damn Neighbor" … My favorite Smosh video! I plug in my headphones and watch.

Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice speak outside my open window.

"Hey guys, Welcome to Lunchtime with Smosh! Or what we should call it… Lunchtime with Smosh BITCH!"

I slowly turn towards the window like they do in horror movies, until I see…. _Them….._

My confused face turned into a super shocked one. I saw both Ian and Anthony standing in front of the house beside mine. I can't believe I didn't recognize my new neighbor's house! It's SMOSH!

I sprint outside my room and out my house, not bothering to close the door. There I see Anthony looking down at a white camera in his hands and Ian crowded around him looking at their work so far.

"H…h, hi!" I stutter loudly. They both look up at me. Ian is the first to smile. I try to act casual but my excitement shows in my face.

"Hey!" Ian says, stepping forward. "I'm Ian, and this is Anthony. You our new neighbor?"

"I know who you guys are. I'm huge fans! And yeah I'm your new neighbor…" I say, leaning against the side of my house.

"Cool! Well, we're just about to film lunchtime with Smosh" Anthony says sweetly.

"Nice, do you mind If I could have an autograph?" I ask, putting my hands together.

"Or…." Anthony starts, pointing the camera at me, the red light flashing showing it's recording. "….You spend Lunchtime with Smosh with us!"

I break into a proud smile, "OMG! Really? That would be amazing! Thank you guys sooooooo much!" I run up to Anthony and hug him. After a few seconds, I hug Ian. He immediately hugs me back, his hands on my hips.

"Ok guys, on our way here, we found this really hot hooker on the street, so we picked her up and now she's having lunch with us!" Anthony says, pointing the camera at me in the backseat. I smile and wave, then do a really sexy face. Anthony does a little laugh.

"So what's your name, hooker-lady?" Anthony asks me.

"I'm Scarlet, and I'm only a hooker at night" I say, winking at the camera.

"Niiiiiiiice!" Ian says from the driver's seat.

After we arrive in a Wendy's drive-thru, Ian orders the same thing as me: a cheesy cheddar burger with diet coke. Anthony sings the "Sittin' in a Drive-thru" song. Then we arrive to their home. Anthony exits the car and says "Oh look, it's Ian's bff Barbershop Pole! What do you think of Barbershop Pole, Scarlet?"

I walk to the Barbershop Pole, get on my knees, and do a really unattractive pole dance in front of him.

"HEY!" Ian shouts, pointing at Barbershop Pole, "What are you doing trying to get it on with Scarlet? You may have slept with my future-wife, but you are NOT sleeping with my hooker!"

Anthony and I start laughing like crazy, I think I blushed, but Ian goes really close to the lens and says "I mean it ಠ_ಠ"

I'm the first to finish my meal. Even before Anthony could find Twitter questions.

"Damn, girl!" Ian says, looking really mad and surprised at the same time.

"Okokok. Instead of you guys asking us questions," Anthony starts, pointing the camera at himself , "We're gonna ask Scarlet Hooker questions! Yay! xD"

"K me first" Ian says, "How long have you been subscribed to us?"

"Hmm…Like since 2008 or 2009. I get all my humour from you guys!" I say sweetly

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Ian and Anthony say at the same time. I smile.

**Few hours later**

"Thanks for inviting me to have lunch with you guys!" I say sweetly at the doorstep.

"Hey no prob! We think your hilarious!" Ian says, smiling at me.

"Wanna hang out with us tomorrow? We're gonna open, like, tons of mail." Anthony asks

"Sure!" I sorta giggle "See you around!" I wave bye and open my door.

I flop onto my bed. Oh…..my….god…. I can't believe I just hung out with Smosh! I'm like, their new friend! Oh and Ian…..so hotter in person….If only he could be mine…...


	2. Chapter 2: Mailtime with Secrets

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 2: Mailtime with Secrets**

**Scarlet POV**

I wake up from my iPod alarm, playing FIRETRUCK by Smosh. As I turn it off and look out my window, I suddenly remember I'm living next to them! My biggest heroes ever!

I change into my pink PokeSmosh shirt and skinny jeans. I step outside and open the door to Smosh's house, without bothering to knock.

There, sitting on their living room floor in the most adorable way, Ian and Anthony with a white camcorder and tons of mail on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't our hooker-friend, Scarlet!" Anthony says, pointing the camera at me.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Ian asks me, looking at me through a pink telescope, "Hookers, these days…."

I slouch down next to Anthony and start ripping open mail. I don't bother reading anything because I'm too distracted staring at Ian. Will I ever have the courage to ask him out? I look to Anthony who is somewhat looking at me and immediately see a devious smile come across his face. I hope he doesn't know I like Ian…

I see Ian rip open a letter and start laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, Ian?" I ask him as he points the camera to the letter.

"Oh, you guys gotta read this! This chick is crazy for me! It says: Dear darling Ian, I looooooooooooooooooooove you more than anything in this universe! Come to Washington to marry me and have beautiful Smosh babies!" Ian says, giggling most of the time.

I recognize those words…I…I wrote that letter like a month ago! Before I moved here! If Ian finds out it's me…

"LetMeSee!" I quickly say after I swipe the letter from his hands. Ian stares suspiciously at me. I was hoping it was a joking-stare, but soon realize it's not. When he looks away, I quietly rip the letter to bits and stuff it into my pocket. Thank GOD Ian didn't know it was me!

"K bye guys!" I say to them, waving goodbye.

"Bye Scarlet!" They both say at the same time. Ian takes the camera into their computer room and closes the door. Once Ian's gone, Anthony turns to me and does the same devious smirk.

"What?" I say, acting puzzled, but I think we both know why he's making that smirk.

"I know you're crushin' Ian!" He says in a teasing voice.

"Shhhh!" I whisper while push him against the wall, "Please please PLEASE don't tell him!"

Anthony raises an eyebrow, but keeps his devious smirk.

"Hmmm….I don't kno-ooow! I can't always keep a secret!" He says in the same teasing voice, "…But…Okay. I'll keep your secret. But only because you guys seem like a cute couple"

I grow into a sweet smile and hug him.

"If you really want to get…hee hee… _closer _to Ian, come to the park on Tuesday to help us film a new Smosh video." He tells me. O. M. G…I'm actually gonna be in a Smosh video! I can't wait! But what does Anthony mean by _closer to Ian_…Will I kiss him? Only time can tell…


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams Do Come True

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 3: Dreams Do Come True**

**Scarlet POV**

It was just a typical Saturday morning, I was listening to Glee Cast music and reading articles on Smosh Pit. Anthony texted me that the Lunchtime with Smosh I'm in was uploaded, but I couldn't find it on their site.

I was spinning around in my spiny-chair until I hear a knock on my door. I jump off and jog to the front door, passing by unopened moving boxes, I look through the peek hole and a shock look comes across my face. I fix my hair and adjust my shirt as I open the door.

"Hey, Ian." I say, giving him a casual smile to hide my super happy emotions.

"He-Hey, Scarlet" He awkwardly smiles at me. He stares at the ground and opens his mouth, but no words came out. He quietly chuckle-sighs and looks up at me, still smiling. What was…going on?

"…Scarlet…Anthony and I think you're an amazing guest star! But… The next time you guest star… I want you to be known as _my_…_._girlfriend"

"W-What?" I burst out loud. How is this possible? This must be a joke…It's not real! I'm just dreaming!

"I know I'm dreaming! Just one sec…." I saw as I tightly close my eyes and start pinching my arm.

Suddenly, I feel a soft, warm feeling on the hand I was pinching myself with. I burst open my eyes and see Ian's hand holding mine. He gives me a calm grin. I slowly let go of pinching myself and hold his hand back. He quickly zips me closer to him, our lips only 5 centimeters apart from each other. He seems to like the super shocked look on my face. I was about to speak until his lips touch mine.

At first I didn't believe this was happening, my eyes where wide open, but then I relies…It was real. I slowly close my eyes and savour the kiss. His lips taste like blue cotton candy and peppermint, My two favorite flavors, and are soft and warm. We slowly break apart, but our noses still touching.

I keep my eyes closed, saving this glorious moment in my mind forever. When I slowly open them, Ian's adorable bright blue eyes and locked onto mine. I smile as the same time as him, the world around us completely silent, Ian takes a tiny step back and I feel something cold run down my neck.

When I look down, I see a small, green Smosh logo necklace around my neck, and in black sharpie it says "I HEART IAN" on one arrow. Tears of joy fill up in my eyes as I look at him. Suddenly, something I hadn't noticed before, I see Ian has his own Smosh logo necklace and in red sharpie it says "I HEART SCARLET".

He grins as he points to it. I blink back the tears and fall into his arms.

"You're the love of my life" Ian whispers to me without hesitating.

"Same" I slightly giggle as we break apart our hug.

A stupid smile comes across his face, then Ian steps back and starts ringing my door bell a bunch of times.

"Erm…Ian…I'm right here, you know?" I ask him. I'm pretty sure he's just joking around…

"Oh….Sorry…" Ian says as he looks too his feet in shame.

"Oh it's…It's okay" I tell him as I step closer.

Then, Ian looks behind him as if someone had called him. He looks back at me and frowns.

"I-I gotta go…Later, Scar!" He says as he backs away then turns around and runs towards his house.

"Wait! I have so many questions to ask! Ian come back!" I shout at him, but he had already slammed his door.

Suddenly, everything around me is glowing white. It was growing brighter and brighter. No…Oh god no….It WAS a dream! FML…

I spring myself out of bed. I look around me; everything was the same as it was yesterday. So it WAS a dream! I rub my face and get out of bed. I turn on my iPhone, it was 9:00 am, at least it was still Saturday.

I get dressed and open my door, double-checking if Ian was just waiting for me. But of course, the answer is no.

I was about to close the door until I spot something on my doorstep. It was a tiny cardboard box. I pick it up and bring it inside. I sit down on my bed and open it, what was inside was a sign. It was a small, green Smosh logo necklace. My heart filled with joy, was that the doorbell noise in my dream? Where they dropping it off? I pick up the necklace and put it on. There is a tiny sticky note in the box that says "Thanks for Smoshing With Us! – I and A

I smile and put the cardboard box in my drawer. This _had _to be a sign…A sign that Ian and I are meant to be.


End file.
